Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly (story arc)
is the fourteenth story arc in ''Diamond is Unbreakable. This arc introduces the main antagonist of Part 4, Yoshikage Kira. It narrates Yoshikage Kira's attempt at retrieving the severed hand he uses as a girlfriend hidden inside a sandwich bag, which Shigechi has unwittingly taken from the serial killer. Summary Yoshikage Kira takes a trip to the St. Gentleman's sandwich store with the severed hand of another woman resting in the inner pocket of his suit's coat, chatting with it as if it was a living 'girlfriend'. After buying a sandwich and going to the park for his lunch, he notes that the hand is starting to decay and makes plans to replace 'her' later. However, Kira's startled by a dog, causing him to drop the hand off in the lunch bag. Kira chases the dog off and resumes his lunch, leaving his 'girlfriend' in the bag. Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu comes to the park as well, with his own sandwich from St. Gentleman's. The dog Kira scared off returns and steals Shigechi's unprotected lunch. Noticing his lunch is gone, Shigechi spots Kira's bag and, without hesitation, grabs it in mistake of his own. Kira notices this, but it's too late. Kira believes that upon finding the hand, Shigechi would pass it onto the police. As such, he follows Shigechi and plans to simply steal the bag back. Shigechi runs into Josuke and Okuyasu near St. Gentleman's, complaining about how all the sandwiches have been sold out. Shigechi suggests eating lunch in his middle school's gym storage room. After the offer is rejected, Josuke and Okuyasu leave to find somewhere to eat. Shigechi then turns around, only to literally run into Kira. Before Kira can claim his 'girlfriend' back, Shigechi apologizes and runs off to have lunch in the gym storage room, leaving Kira panicking in front of the school. Shigechi makes it to the storage room, followed by Kira. As he's about to open the bag, Shigechi leaves to make tea, giving Kira the opportunity to recover his 'girlfriend'. However, Josuke and Okuyasu reappear to have lunch anyway. Kira hides for cover within the nearby vaulting boxes. As he panics, Kira finds a coat hanger and uses it to pick up the sandwich bag. The sticker sealing the bag loses its adhesiveness and falls off, opening the bag and revealing the hand. However, the bag opens up away from the group, preventing discovery. As they all turn away from the bag to get tea, Kira quickly grabs his 'girlfriend' from the bag. Shigechi accuses his friends of sandwich theft and sends out his Stand, Harvest - something Kira doesn't notice and is confused about - but before Shigechi can reveal Kira, the gym teacher returns and chases the three boys out. Slipping out undetected, Kira begins to walk home in pride. However, Harvest alerts Shigechi of the "thief" and meets up with Kira, angrily asking what a stranger is doing with his lunch bag. When Kira attempts to bluff his way out, Shigechi uses Harvest to pull on the bag, ripping it open and allowing the hand to fall out. With the evidence revealed, Kira reveals his Stand, Killer Queen; threatening to erase Shigechi. Shigechi snatches a suspicious 100 yen coin from him, which Kira reveals to have become a bomb with Killer Queen's power and detonates the coin right by his opponent's face. Seeing Shigechi is still alive, Kira attempts to probe for more information on Josuke and Okuyasu. As Shigechi hesitates, Kira then threatens to kill his parents as well, only sparing them if he talks. Realizing Kira may be the serial killer Reimi Sugimoto was killed by, Shigechi escapes from Kira and crawls back into the school. But, just as Shigechi finds Josuke, Kira catches up to him and detonates Shigechi, killing him off before his secrets can be revealed. Kira leaves the school, unaware that a Harvest had managed to grab and take off one of the buttons of his coat. This Harvest drone manages to present the button to Josuke and Okuyasu before exploding, alerting the heroes of Shigechi's demise. Appearances |Av3=JosukeAv.png|Name3=Josuke Higashikata |Av4=OkuyasuAv.png|Name4=Okuyasu Nijimura }} }} Chapters *077 (342). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly, Part 1 *078 (343). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly, Part 2 *079 (344). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly, Part 3 *080 (345). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly, Part 4 *081 (346). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly, Part 5 Volumes *09 (37). Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Anime Episodes * 21 (95). Yoshikage Kira Just Wants to Live Quietly, Part 1 * 22 (96). Yoshikage Kira Just Wants to Live Quietly, Part 2 Trivia * This arc is the second time a main villain has been revealed halfway through a Part, the first time being with Kars. * This is the first time we learn an extensive amount about a character through dialog alone that isn't drawn from a character profile; this is a reccurring theme with Kira. From the fourth chapter, we learn Kira's age, the location of his home, where he works, when he gets up in the morning and when he returns home, personal habits, and nightly rituals. We also learn in the first chapter what his coworkers think of him and through the first three chapters that he has been operating for 15 years. Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 4 Story Arcs